


Guess I Was Wrong Somehow

by I_Am_Titanium



Series: Nothing's Fair In Love and War [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Read the tags in the English post I am too tired to type them all over again lol, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Titanium/pseuds/I_Am_Titanium
Summary: The same content as "You Can't Stop The Water (From Pulling You Under)" but in Chinese and an additional note in the reason behind its creation.
Relationships: Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold
Series: Nothing's Fair In Love and War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719046
Kudos: 5





	1. Content

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Can't Stop The Water (From Pulling You Under)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855182) by [I_Am_Titanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Titanium/pseuds/I_Am_Titanium). 



> 他爹的，XZ什么时候糊。

一只该死的鸽子。

特莉丝·梅莉葛德这短暂又漫长的几十年就太多的人、太多事做过太多令她在接下来或短暂或漫长的岁月中会一直后悔下去的决定了，而这样的事——认真反思她的所作所为——发生得也足以频繁到她已经懒得去罗列名字了。名字以G开头的某人，以S开头的某场至今不知道是否属于她的战争，甚至她属于的某个T开头的国家。呃，曾经。

至少那个是确确实实的“曾经”。泰莫利亚已经不复存在了，不是吗？而哪怕是更罕为人知，但她自有法师方式得知的那个仍负隅顽抗的什么游击队，那个弗农·洛奇，也没法扭转乾坤。没人可以。尼弗迦德的黑色铁靴随心所欲地踏平一切一路北上，任何不幸处在它与全面统治的路中央的生物都被碾进了泥尘。而在诺维格瑞，这个理论上属于瑞达尼亚又理论上是个独立的自由之邦的地方，另一种恐慌笼罩着这座“高贵”又“古老”的城市。这就是世界现在的模样：整片大陆就是个屎缸。

尤其是这天杀的诺维格瑞，甚至哪怕单从气味上来讲就已经足够够格的了。特莉丝在这里生活了三个月，但是没有一天她不希望在这个世界上任何其他的地方，任何。捕风捉影的猎巫人像狗一样到处打探任何刺激他们变态大脑的情报，就差真的趴在地上，鼻子贴着墙根了，而十二分不幸的是，她是个女巫。如同刚试图落脚时辗转三处住所一样，她现在总算找到了相对靠得住的住家并整天蜗居，如非必要绝不出门，也是为了安全考虑。她在偌大的城市里无亲无故，训练有素的杀人犯雇佣兵涎着口水，只要一有机会绝对会争先恐后将她送上广场上那个她每次迫不得已出门……讨生活时绝对无法无视的巨大火刑柱。已经有不少她认识的人去了，无论那是朋友还是仅在某次术士会议上有过点头之交的熟人，总不免有兔死狐悲的伤感与恐慌。她强迫自己匆匆走过公告板，但她无法完全屏蔽围观人群的闲言碎语。 _ 你就是下一个…… _

不，她不能这么想。她 负担不起 这么想。猎巫行动是场无法控制的野火，但再猛烈的火也无法完全烧毁地下的根。城里还有至少两百名像她一样曾梦想着在这座城内寻求庇护的术士，而尽管这个梦想现在显然已经相当不现实，他们也远远不至于束手就擒。还有希望：只要他们攒够钱，找到一艘有着足够大胆的船长的船，他们总还能去在这场疯狂战争中远到足以真正保持“中立”的科维尔寻求庇护。他们还能抛下早就所剩无几的过去生活，在异国他乡重新开始。术士的生命很长，远超王国的兴衰——还有最细微的可能这不过是他们漫长一生中众多小有波澜的插曲之一，尽管就特莉丝个人来说，她是不怎么相信这点的。

不过无论如何，饭还是要恰的。 _ “自由之城” _ 显然名不副实，一切的物价加上乱七八糟的税，还有加了房东夫妇封口费的房租，迫使曾经一人之下万人之上的前宫廷术士屈尊接一些……不那么般配她身份的委托。

比如现在，一只该死的鸽子。某个被宠坏的子爵女儿意外得手不过几天又飞走的鸽子。根据公告描述，那是一只极其漂亮的鸽子，但那不是公告上唯一漂亮的。整整一千新铸的诺维格瑞克朗啊，以她的魔力功底动动指头就能完成肯定有不少试图用平凡野鸽骗取赏金的农民根本无法做到的小事，毕竟那张纸在她上次出门时就顽固钉在板上了。简直是 求 着她取下，而在进行了一晚上激烈的心理斗争之后，她最终也还是趁着今早雾蒙蒙的黎明，大部分夜巡的卫兵已经到达疲惫的顶点时悄悄地这么做了。

说特莉丝完全不介意这样的委托是有多么滥用她的能力——更不用说潜在的极大危险，毕竟她也不是城里唯一的术士，而告示两周了至今没有撤下——当然是骗人的；有的术士不但会对它嗤之以鼻， 某个 _特定的人_ 还会训斥她居然能够接受如此配不上她的，而且特莉丝的脑海里有着非常清晰的映像那是谁。她允许自己在美好的记忆里多逗留了一秒，然后坚定地把任何 _ 过于 _ 清晰的画面推出脑海。她当下最不需要的就是这样，而最需要的是钱。她已经欠了三周的房租了，而她十分不喜欢她今天摸黑早起却意外发现房东夫妇俩坐在一楼餐桌边盯着她看的阴郁眼神。特莉丝不能怪他们担心她想要欠钱跑路，毕竟她无法很好解释天性善良的她无论如何都做不出这样的事来，但她确实得尽快挣得让她留下的资本，以免他们哪天突然决定猎巫人的真金白银比一纸空条实在得多。

于是，多方因果带着她来到了砖红色逐渐淡出，散着稀落茅草屋的诺维格瑞城郊，裙边浸在齐踝深的泥泞里，雾气和先前的小雨让支棱不住形状的斗篷兜帽和丝丝红发压在额前，内心充满了不知道向谁或是什么发出的咒骂。尽管委托显然需要魔法完成，同样显著的是她不可能就那样随意地在诺维格瑞砖石铺就的街道上举着个定位咒招摇过市。去过子爵的宅邸后，她费尽心思走了七八条街区才找到一条连瘫在角落的醉鬼都没有的暗巷，压着最低的声音念出给她指出一个目的地在南部城郊的咒语便马上分解掉了光线，找准机会混进了一群走向鱼市的呵欠仆人中。她打算走到树林深处看不到人烟的地方再重新放一个定位咒，绝不会早一秒，因此缺觉的困倦与未加防水咒的沉重裙摆只让她怒意加倍，而且不如她所愿地沉浸在对她百害而无一利的回忆中。

她讨厌下雨天。尽管单调的白噪音的确让她更能集中，这也总是让她回到多年前在阿瑞图萨刻苦钻研的时光。学习本身对她来说并不是什么痛苦的事，但她痛恨那种用努力换取成就，换取关爱的感觉，仿佛只要她做得足够好，就算她以前不算美满但至少是熟悉的家庭回不来，她也能用这些换取新的关照者——尽管某种程度上来说，她确实做到了。 _ 她 _ 来了，不是吗？照顾她，梳洗她，遵守了她都不知道一个害怕的孩子有多么需要的诺言。一切都像童话般美好而顺理成章，直到羽翼丰满的她准备一飞冲天时才发现，原来菲利帕早就给她套牢了用糖果做的脚镣。多年后，当马里波的特莉丝·梅莉葛德开始逐渐名声在外，一点点削去枷锁时，战争又开始了，然后是仙尼德岛，女术士集会。她很难说她是否是个真正相信命运的人，但确实仿佛冥冥中有一股神秘的力量将她拉回了她的导师与爱人身边。

不，不是爱人，顶多是情人，毕竟那从未是她们关系中的因素之一。往最好的方向说，她们间拥有的也不过是无尽的斗争、怒火、倦怠、渴望又克制。

（不过如果你要这么说，这听上去确实像爱。）

“诸神啊，梅莉葛德，你到底在想什么？”她不由得大声道，也算是给自己提提神。艰难走了一个小时后，森林密集起来，从她所在的角度已经看不到哪怕最浓密的炊烟了，让她放心大胆地施起了咒语，除了定位咒和干燥咒外，她还给自己撑了一个护盾来提防神出鬼没的松鼠党。根据光球的黯淡程度，她恐怕还要再在泥水里趟一个小时。她开始怀念她的骟马了。

令人难以置信的是，一个小时最终变成了一整天。起初，她确实有逐渐向咒语的目标靠近，但是那只天杀的鸟仿佛能感应到她的存在一样，稍微靠近了便又如射出的箭一般迅速消失在茂密的树叶间，只留下一道灰色的身影。但这是不可能的。尽管特莉丝不算是最好的猎人或是追踪者，用魔法掩盖自己的踪迹还是小菜一碟的，她能从最容易受惊吓的羊羔身边走过也不被察觉，除非……

等她眼睁睁看着明明近在咫尺的鸽子第无数次在最后一刻振翅飞走，落在一座有些喧闹的小村庄房顶，让她意识到这恐怕是个陷阱时，她已经饿得不行了。那只该死的鸟蹲坐在房檐边慢条斯理地梳着羽毛，有那么一瞬间它甚至奚落地和特莉丝对上了目光。火红的太阳有一半沉入了地平线，放射的光芒像是给它的羽毛镀上了一层金色，简直在闪闪发光。尽管居住在这里的人最多不过是普通的耕种农民，为了安全起见，特莉丝还是撤下了隐身屏罩，趁着周围没人对着屋顶比了个中指。

“你个得了鸡瘟的小混蛋。”她咬牙切齿咒骂道，“等我抓到你，我要先复制一只你，然后小火慢炖出一碗让崔托格御用厨师也恨不得砍掉自己的手的鸽子汤。”

“总是在做些空头承诺……你真的一点都没变。”

特莉丝放下手，震惊得无以复加。不，不可能，一定是她在追着鸟跑的路上太无所事事陷入回忆，又一天没吃东西饿出幻觉了。再说了，就算真的是她处心积虑就为了用这种奇怪的方式和她见上一面，她相当确定她本该是一只……

魔法屏罩突兀地撤下，那只“鸽子”站着的地方被一只熟悉得可怕的灰色猫头鹰取代，竖着湿漉漉的羽毛，琥珀色的眼睛平静地与她对望。她闻到了肉桂和五福花的香气。

“你不可能是认真的。”

“特莉丝……”

“ 不！ 滚出我的脑海！”震惊很快转变为怒火。她不在乎旁人眼里看来冲着一只鸽子尖叫有多么愚蠢。郁结了一天的疲惫、怨气与渴求让她瞬间爆发。她的右手掌心腾起一团火焰，“也别再用那种居高临下的口吻叫我‘特莉丝’！如果你十秒钟内不以人形出现在我面前，我对天发誓我现在就把那看起来就很可燃的茅草房顶轰出一个洞！”

猫头鹰毛茸茸的身躯叹气似的鼓起又变小，但羽毛最终还是顺了下来。它——她——展开翅膀，优雅地从房顶上滑翔而下，落在了离特莉丝不远处的井沿，然后变回了鸟一样蹲坐着，她的思绪总是不可避免回到的那个女人。

尽管湿漉漉的黑发乱糟糟得活像团鸟窝，白色的衬衣被雨水打湿，接近透明地贴在身上，还有那条围在曾经漂亮的眼睛前，无论如何都刺眼得心痛的帕巾，菲利帕·艾哈特看起来还是恼人地美得惊人。她站直身体从井沿上下来，伸手拔出发丝里的几片树叶，然后放弃似的直接解开辫子让瀑布般的黑发披在肩头。特莉丝差点就要看呆了，因为菲利帕只有在 特定情况下 才会解开头发，而那最后一次发生已经是十几年前的事了，但她硕果仅存的理智和她终究无法完全放下过去让她匆忙解下自己的兜帽，犹豫了一下，向黑发术士靠近，把布料披在她的肩头。

肉桂和五福花的香味更浓了，还夹着淡淡的湿羽毛味。她们近到特莉丝能清晰地看见橄榄色皮肤上的黑玛瑙项链有规律地脉动。她无疑在用魔法上下打量着同样许久不见的情人。

“你敢在这里出现真是胆子够大的，‘瑞达尼亚头号通缉犯’。”特莉丝叹了口气，给她系好兜帽。她的手指终究还是没忍住，在锁骨上比必需的时间多停留了一会。从对方狡黠上扬的嘴角来看，她注意到了这点。

“对于某个声称她不在乎我的死活的人，你可真是暖心，毕竟是你一分钟前让我现形的。”菲利帕的声音因为长久没有使用有些沙哑。她清了清嗓子，像鸟一样歪着脑袋，“很高兴见到你，特莉丝。”

“是吗？”

她不再是个小女孩了。她不会再像一只狗一样因为尝到一点甜头就摇着尾巴急切地想回到她的女主人身边。但她盯着菲利帕看越久，她发现她的决心越在一点点地消退。她也许痛恨更年长的女人一切的规训与操纵，但无论如何，她不能否认她也想她想得心脏发疼，而且确实担心她此刻的安危。不止作为术士，对她恨之入骨的拉多维德显然还在全境重金通缉她，而即使在这么偏僻的村庄，也很难说这位崔托格女术士的画像没有传到这里。不过，特莉丝让菲利帕用人形难免掺杂着她自己的私心。除了她比表面上看起来更想再次见到，甚至有可能触碰到从前的恋人的脸，她也无法再忍受用传心术继续对话下去了。尽管她们的联结是多年前的事，这样的共感似乎在某些程度上唤醒了那种熟悉的感觉，而特莉丝不太信任自己对此有所心理准备。

“你怎么会觉得我不这么想呢？”菲利帕假装被她半真半假的冷漠伤到，夸张地捂着胸口。如果她的眼睛还在，特莉丝想象它们一定满是那熟悉的嘲讽。这让新一波情感涌上喉头：她几乎无法抑制住自己体内奔涌的冲动，想要检查她的伤势，想认真地握着她的手，对她认识的所有神灵起誓要让对她这么做的人付出惨痛代价，即使她清楚那个人是谁。她承认这样即使分别多年也在暗中关注任何与她有关的消息实在不像是她向叶妮芙保证的 “向前看” ，但，呃，她努力过了，对吧？再说了，很多时候她甚至没有刻意去打探，毕竟虽然强大但大多数时间更喜欢在幕后操手的菲利帕·艾哈特如果真的闹出了什么乱子，一定会是天大的事。瑞达尼亚民间显然也热衷于津津乐道他们伟大的国王怎样让抢夺国家权力的邪恶巫婆双目失明，哪怕他们多数人根本都没见过女术士本人，不知道她是个什么样的人。

（但是菲利帕本人显然也没什么特别讨喜的人格魅力，哈！）

特莉丝难以置信地盯着她，搜肠刮肚地想找到词句反击，但最先发出声音的是她的肚子。她确实在泥泞的森林里走了大半天，而她清晨出门前只喝了小半杯羊奶。她徒劳地又直挺挺站了十秒，想在气势上压倒对方，但她的肚子继续不争气地背叛了她。她最终败下阵来。说她肤浅，但无论如何，她无法长时间对着菲利帕的精致脸庞发脾气。“我饿了。”她宣布道，假装没有注意到这是最明显的事实，“既然你千辛万苦要见我，我想去村里的酒馆喝一杯也不会怎么样。”

“哦，那倒不必了。”

刚准备向村里方向走去的特莉丝猛地转过身，好不容易消失的怒火重新蹿了起来。“这又是什么意思？你显然精心策划了这整出闹剧，让我像个平常捕兽人一样在林子里转了一天——而且想都别想否认这点——现在你又要假装你根本不在乎？承认吧，菲利帕，你想我了，却还妄想着能像从前一样把我当个傻瓜使……”

“……但我从来没有那么做过。”菲利帕察觉到了她语气的波动，投降似的举起双手，“冷静点，特莉丝，相信我，我做梦都不敢这么想。我只是……”

“你还有脸要我相信你？只是什么？你到底想怎么样？我受够了——”

她想不到菲利帕下一个动作是将她的食指贴在她的唇上，阻止了任何她可能说出的话。她本该因为这样的举动感到沮丧的，因为她早就不是个需要管教的任性孩子了，但她找不到抗议的动力。她们数年来第一次过分亲密的肢体接触的地方将一串强烈的电流笔直传到她的脑后，让她一时忘了说话，忘了行动，忘了 呼吸 。

“我知道你有很多不信任我的理由，我也不能怪你。我知道你我出现在这里有多么冒险。我都知道。我真的不是来吵架的。”有了第一次就有第二次，菲利帕这次捏起了她的下颌。即使她没有了眼睛，特莉丝也仿佛能透过那层绸布清晰感受到她灼热的视线，“我说的不必，并不是在拒绝，而是在指去酒馆。食物和饮料已经在广场上摆开，我们只要混进人群中就行。”

特莉丝愣愣地看着她，仿佛她突然长出了四条腿一样。“为什么？”

“老天，你这些天是都宅在阁楼里吗？”菲利帕评价道，但她尽力不带上居高临下的口吻。她率先头也不回地向村庄的方向走去，丝毫不顾忌特莉丝是否跟上，不过两人都清楚结果如何，因为她总是会追随，不是吗？“五月节快乐，特莉丝·梅莉葛德。”

五月节。

特莉丝难以置信地在尖叫、灌酒、舞蹈、同时做着以上三者的人群中走动，浓郁的干松枝燃烧的气息让她有些呼吸困难，更加确信这是命运和她开的又一个残忍的笑话。她当然知道五月节是什么，包括它带来的一些……副产品。很多很多年前，她曾因对药剂的了解在梅里泰利神殿帮过一段时间的忙，而她简直记不得她在五月节后的短短几个月里为多少后悔或是心碎的女孩配过多少流产的药剂了。庆祝春天与生育的节日，二者都和她没有任何关系。她知道叶妮芙对于女术士没有生育能力一直耿耿于怀，不过就她个人而言她倒没什么特别的想法，只不过是性爱更无所顾忌了一些。

这个词令她不由自主地转过身在人群里搜寻另一个同样格格不入的女人，后者正在最大的篝火堆边一如既往优雅得令人恼火地吃着一串草莓，还顺便冲着一个呆呆盯着她故作卖弄舔去手指上汁水的金发小姑娘抛了个媚眼。

至于她嘛……显然她在选择了同性偏向的那刻就主动放弃了她的生育权。

她快步走到黑发女术士的身边，毫不犹豫地抓起她的手，被后者甩开了。

“干什么？”草莓显然不是菲利帕唯一摄入的五月节庆祝食物。当她突然凑到脸上，要不是特莉丝吓了一跳下意识后缩，她们差点吻上时，她的呼吸闻起来像潘趣的香草与白葡萄酒，“我们在节日庆祝呢，小家伙。放松一点。”

“你这样太引人注目了。”特莉丝不得不凑到她耳边以盖过周围的喧嚣声，“如果你真的那么想找个天真烂漫的农家女孩慰劳你的老骨头，至少去暗处做。看在诸神的份上，你比在场所有年轻人加起来的岁数还大。控制一下你自己。”

她站直身体看着没什么收到什么反应，正犹豫着要不要再重复一遍，没想到菲利帕非常不像她地咯咯笑了起来，差点让她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“ _特莉丝！_ 你是吃醋了吗？”

“什么？ _ 没有！ _ 我只是……”说到这里特莉丝也停了下来，因为她也不太确定她怎么了。她只知道看着菲利帕旁若无人地和充满活力的少女眉来眼去让她浑身不自在，而深究背后的原因只会让本来就被各种香料弄得头晕脑胀的她更加头疼。

“现在，恕我失陪，我还要去从腐朽的父权制中能救下一个无辜女孩是一个呢。”菲利帕摇摇摆摆地转身想走开，但她再次被有所准备并用上足够大力气的特莉丝拽住手臂。

“菲，拜托。”这次特莉丝的声音带上了点恐慌。节日的阶段还早，最后一丝天光也还在，没有所有人都醉到能把菲利帕指间闪着电光的右手当做是喝高了的幻觉。

“梅莉葛德，放手。”菲利帕缓缓道，“因为如果你再不照做，我希望你记得找个魔鬼做交易，让他把你变成个左撇子。”

“然后你会在瑞达尼亚地牢里为你特制的阻魔金笼子中度过短暂而痛苦万分的余生，而我们谁都不想那样，对吧？”特莉丝努力用上很久没有实践过，她多年前用来哄希里睡觉的声线和菲利帕讲道理。她根本不知道怎么处理这样的情况，因为在她记忆里，菲利帕从来不会允许自己以任何形式失控成这样。和先前一样，她也完全不想去思考这背后的动机。

“放手。”

“不。”

“我对天发誓——”

幸好在这时，五月节国王和王后在橡树桩搭成的舞台上以一个缠绵的热吻吸引了所有人的注意力，谁都无法得知黑发女术士究竟要发什么样的毒誓了。起哄的口哨声、跺脚声和欢呼声中轻易淹没了井边突兀的泼水声和高声咒骂声。

“你闹够了吗？要不要再来点？”先前没快到能完全拒绝的两杯稀啤酒开始起作用了，让少了点抑制的特莉丝恼怒地不顾形象直接在裙摆上摩擦施法后微微发痒的掌心。菲利帕只是直愣愣地盯着她，罕见地说不出任何话，多半是因为特莉丝十秒钟前直接从井底召唤起并悉数砸在她身上的冰冷水球，先前好不容易在篝火边烤干的衣服和头发重新湿透。

等特莉丝带着一碗花椰菜与雪豌豆沙拉和从一个顶多七八岁的小女孩手中接过的雏菊编成的花冠回到离欢庆中心较远的一处小树林与重新烤干的菲利帕汇合时，黑发女人（想象中的）目光没那么想杀人了，但她显然看上去相当不爽。

“别再这么做了。”

“我不会道歉的。”

“至少这点你学得还挺好。”菲利帕苦笑着接过和平示好的沙拉。令特莉丝松了口气的是，她并没有指责如此寡淡的晚餐。

“尽管有时我不太想承认，我确实还是从你那里学到了不少。”特莉丝为她戴上花冠，自然地在她的脸上轻啄一口。两个人都没有为此感到半分惊讶。

“比如？”

她们在一根倒下的大树上坐下。特莉丝衷心希望从她们身侧传来的沙沙声只不过是一只普通的猫头鹰，尽管那动静听上去像是一只相当大的。

“比如，你开门见山不说废话的能力。”红发女术士瞥了看起来有些沾沾自喜的菲利帕一眼，“你到现在都还没有回答我的问题。为什么？”

“为什么什么？”

“你知道我在问什么。”

菲利帕微微低下头，仿佛是垂下了目光。短暂的沉默。连路过的春风也停下沉思。当她重新抬起头，她给出的回复真诚到了吓人的地步。“我想你了。我一直很担心你的安危。当我听说……”

她的声音小了下去，听上去几乎像是不确定。

“我没事，不是吗，菲？杰洛特救了我。”

菲利帕嗤之以鼻。“那我也听说了。”

也许这个时候提杰洛特的名字不算是明智的决定，但是突如其来的无边疲惫让特莉丝不在乎了。她受够战争，尤其是男人的战争了。她来到诺维格瑞是为了避难，但另一场燃着另一种硝烟的战争又发动了，这次的中心离她更近。她已经担惊受怕了几个月，而在她能离开这座城之前，她还得继续担惊受怕下去。某种意义上，她得感谢菲利帕给她的这个机会。即便这不算是她喜欢的节日庆典，至少她能借机放松一下。

而且刚刚冲菲利帕泼的那一下 _着实_ 解压。

“好了，既然我诚实回答了你的问题，我也想要一个。”更年长的女术士拍拍手，“告诉我，特莉丝，你的下一步打算是什么？”

说实话？特莉丝感到有些许的冒犯她倾吐衷肠得到的却是这样一个无关痛痒的问题作为回报，而且一小部分从未完全信任过菲利帕的她甚至开始怀疑曾经的间谍头子同谋，永远的谍战大师不合实际地在这种所有魔法人士本该团结一心的时刻想要背叛她，尽管这根本说不通，因为她没有任何人可以买她的情报，而她还不受半点牵连。

又或许，她的另一部分，更大的而又恼人地不听从理智的感性部分，一厢情愿地希望，菲利帕只是在如她所说的那样担心她的安危。也许她设法捕捉到了风言风语说诺维格瑞的术士团体想要集体离开的计划，而她只想确保魔法还有未来。女术士集会士气大挫，一半以上的成员死在了猎巫浪潮中，尽管她没了从前呼风唤雨的权势，不过是只又老又累的瞎猫头鹰挣扎着在风暴中扑扇着翅膀寻找庇护所，她短时间内也不可能彻底抛弃她的宏远目标。她总是告诉特莉丝魔法才是最至尊的存在，没有党派、国家、种族能压迫她的光辉。这么一想，特莉丝似乎无形当中早就继承了她的衣钵。她正在做的，不也是保存魔法的遗产吗？退一万步说，这也让她们成为了战友。她当然能信任她的同胞，哪怕，抑或是尤其是，那个人偏偏是菲利帕·艾哈特。

但，她还是说不出口。她不知道该怎样解释，即使是对自己，她惊恐地发现她在某种程度上活成了菲利帕的模样。大局，大局，人们总是这么说，但在追随它的过程中，她们又失去了什么？菲利帕有无数的权贵情人，而最终，她真正的爱人是且只能是魔法。而看看那让她走到了什么地步。

特莉丝从前想帮助她分担，而多年后，当她来到了一个近似菲利帕的位置时，她不情愿地发现，需要帮忙的也许从来就不止一个人。

于是，她说了个半真的谎言。“我打算做点浪漫的事。”

她指望菲利帕再次对她嗤之以鼻，告诉她浪漫是孩童的事，告诉她她在不可能的人身上追寻不可能得到的东西，说不定嘲讽般地引用威戈弗特兹那该死的话。在那一瞬间，她的脑海迅如闪电般闪过一切可能的画面，黑发女术士用她那居高临下的语气告诉她，不要错将湖面的倒影当作夜空的繁星。

但她没有收到她想象的任何一种可能。

菲利帕耸耸肩，篝火投下的多处阴影在她脸上刻出更加棱角分明的线条，但即使这样，她的语调还是柔和得陌生。“当然了，特莉丝。”她的嘴角甚至动了一下，试图展露出一个真诚的微笑，“今天可是五月节。”

五月节！

她们没有动，但是光是盯着一堆堆篝火边因体内上升的酒精浓度而肢体与步履更加狂乱的舞动人群也令人血液沸腾。特莉丝倒是不太明智地回到庆典上又抓了几大杯，而这对她自己来说已经是相当危险的信号了。她从来不喜欢瑞达尼亚的啤酒，泛黄苦涩的液体总能让她想到她会因此引起最剧烈过敏反应的邪恶药剂，而说不定再过几十年，只有她这样的术士才能记得大陆上曾经有过一个生产黑麦威士忌的国家叫泰莫利亚，但现在，她已经到了需要不计代价把自己灌醉的地步？着实不妙。至少又五杯猛灌下肚之后，视野内缩减为靛青色画布上几点鲜艳的亮黄，她的嗅觉能接收到的也只有菲利帕的香水味。眩晕时不时袭来，哪怕是坐着都仿佛马上要失去平衡栽倒在地，于是她紧紧抓住整个荒唐漩涡中唯一真实的支点，力度大到足以留下淤青，尽管菲利帕那总是令特莉丝嫉妒的橄榄色皮肤极难留下任何伤痕，而她一不小心就能变成她最痛恨自己的那种弱不禁风瓷娃娃的模样。

她嫉妒菲利帕的地方太多了。那个女人怎么能那么完美？简直是犯罪！

罪犯女士扑哧笑出了声。

“你…你又读我的心！”特莉丝还没有那么醉，当然潜在的原因可能是她许久没有感受过沉浸在另一个法师的魔法中，皮肤愉悦地发痒的感觉了。更何况，那是她不能更熟悉的魔法。

“我向你诚挚保证我没有，特莉丝，是你自己说出来的。”仍忍俊不禁的菲利帕再次把她拽回树干上，徒劳地试图稳住近似布娃娃般任人摆布的红发女术士，“恐怕我在允许你畅饮的分量上犯了个重大错误。”

“我不是个小孩子！”特莉丝想义正言辞宣布这点，但出口的词句听起来更像可悲的嘟囔，“你早就不是我的监护人了……不再是了。”

“是这样吗？你认为我们的关系最终崩坏是因为你解决不清楚你的妈咪情结？”菲利帕已经忍笑到特莉丝能感到捏着她肩膀的手在微微颤抖，而透过醉酒的重重迷雾，她也感觉到这句话刀一样切开，捅进她的心脏。她猛地站了起来。她不喜欢菲利帕如此轻率的语气。这是她头一次听起菲利帕甚至愿意主动承认她们的 关系 ，而这远远不是她想要听到的。

“去你妈的！”她这次的音量确实是大吼了，有几个离她们较近，还没完全被欲火冲昏头脑的年轻男女好奇地看了过来，不过那是特莉丝最没功夫去想的了，“让你和你的虚情假意都见鬼去吧！我早就受够了。你别想着再能轻描淡写地描述‘我们的关系’好像……好像我只不过是你见不得光的情人一样！”

好吧，这不是特莉丝做过最恰当的比喻，毕竟菲利帕恐怕在她出生前就有和她年龄的数字一样多的情妇了，但她迫切需要让她控诉的话语听上去确实像控诉而不是绝望的反击。诚实来说，自从她们第一次上床，这么多年来，特莉丝有过不少严重的自我怀疑时刻，想着她只是个提供服务的玩具，菲利帕永远不可能，甚至无法拥有任何感情，更不用说是“爱”这么宏大的了。但让她撑过那些日子的，是她们还在联结时无数次无论多么精心算计也总会一不小心从压抑下溢出的情感，那些是多少扑克脸都无法改写的真相。当她年轻时，她因此陷入过激烈的自我斗争。一方面，她能清晰地感受到自己异常的思想与行为，并逐渐将那一一归类为一种特定的情感，另一方面，即便她毫无疑问收到了无法作假的反馈，她的自信心不足以支撑让她坚信那个从来高高在上，偶尔施舍关爱的女人有哪怕和她自身经历的强烈情感的万分之一。这个让她比本应持续的束手束脚时间更长的情感包袱也许不是菲利帕众多有意用鞭子与肉块试图将她驯养成完美看门狗的链子之一，但绝对是她一手导致的，因为，在一些光环慢慢消退后，特莉丝不难意识到，她是个彻头彻尾的倔强老混蛋。

菲利帕直接因为她的控诉大笑了起来，先前任何一丝（现在看来是伪装的）醉意消失得一干二净。“行吧。那告诉我，特莉丝·梅莉葛德，你希望能怎样描述 ‘我们的关系’ ？毕竟，就我所知，你从来对于当个情妇没什么太大的意见啊。我又没有把刀架在你脖子上逼你做过什么事，任何事。我可不记得我教过你这样转移责难，所以恭喜？还是说我连这个都不能说了，因为这会让你 困惑 ？”

菲利帕也站了起来，轻轻掸了掸衣裙上粘连着的一片落叶。她用魔法久久注视着，无形的目光几乎要在特莉丝身上扎出一个洞来。“你到底想要什么？”

特莉丝回以愤怒的瞪视，难以置信她再次把皮球踢给了她。时间和距离显然美化了她恐怕是生命中曾经最亲密的人。她被以最残忍的方式提醒了菲利帕本质上是个谎话连篇的操纵高手，她做的一切都是有目的的，而在那过程中许多人会被有意无意地伤到。而且，大部分的时候是有意的，而她并不在乎。

她的全身每一寸都想尖叫着“你”，无论那有多么不现实。溢出眼眶的愤怒眼泪显然没有帮助她，但她的力气仿佛在那一瞬间都抽走了。她只能直直地站着，任凭滚烫的泪水滚过脸庞打湿妆容，狂欢的歌声与人们舞蹈的影子在意识边缘游走。她恨菲利帕。她更恨自己。为什么她总是能搞砸一切？

“我……”她的唇舌像被最粗暴的封口咒粘在了一起。 为什么这么难？告诉她。告诉她她是个多大的混蛋。学她一样反转局势。她确实是那个坏人。把那个对她来说是禁词的话告诉她……

“……我爱过你。”

“真是令人惊讶。”

_ “菲利帕。” _

“老天，特莉丝，你指望我说什么？你知道那是不可能的。”

“……我知道。”

特莉丝沮丧地低下头，泄愤似的踢起一块不幸的石子。她确实知道，不是吗？也许她也该多问问自己这个问题。她到底想要什么。认可？回报？爱意？ 爱？

血液涌上了她的大脑。在不明白她要做什么的菲利帕和她自己能阻止之前，她向天空举起双手。多彩的气泡涌出她的指尖，在被火光染成暖色的夜空炸成绚烂的图案，奔跑的独角兽和翱翔的雄鹰，金色的百合，北方诸国的国徽。已经醉了七八分的人群爆发出一阵欢呼和大笑，丝毫不在意这些曾经是传统一部分的术士烟花在当前的国王禁令下恐怕是违法的，甚至他们本人也会因“包庇罪犯”而受到牵连。没人在意。

“特莉丝！”

“和我一起跳舞。”

“特莉丝……”

“求你了。”她乞求道，“今天可是五月节。”

五月节！五月前夜！

她们喝了更多的酒，跳舞了，又用魔法变出了更多烟花。刚开始时菲利帕对此相当不情愿，但特莉丝铁了心要当个浪漫主义者，最终菲利帕妥协了，夜空中又添了各色宝石般璀璨的色彩，掠过高空的鸟群，万紫千红的花朵，比地面的光还要明亮一千倍。她们在火焰与星光下舞蹈，纹路繁复的裙摆和发间的花朵像羽翼鲜艳的翅膀一样蹁跹，自然如呼吸般手牵手。有那么一瞬间，特莉丝甚至能假装她们就像空地上所有其他人、其他 普通 人一样，只是想借此契机燃起能将夜空点亮成白昼的篝火，一起狂欢畅饮，享受着那些人不知道有多么珍贵的自由……庆祝“自然的周期”。

庆祝生命。男男女女将在这个节日上创造的一个个新生命。

曼陀林奏出充满戏剧性的最后一个音符，更嘹亮的欢呼鼓掌声简直能掀翻世界的房顶。特莉丝微微喘着气，把垂到额前的一丝凌乱的红发拨到耳后，出神地看着对她回以微笑的黑发女人。菲利帕总是不苟言笑，但她真挚的笑容能让最美的风景都黯然失色。尤其是这样的时刻，哪怕没了眼睛，菲利帕这样看着她，仿佛她就是全世界。特莉丝真的不应该不知道第无数次这么简单就沉沦的，但她还是迷住了。

“怎么了？”该死，她居然感到双颊燃起与篝火热度无关的颜色。

新一轮舞曲奏了起来，但空地上的人越来越少了，而且大部分是村里的长者四处走动寻找是否有年轻人需要帮助。有人往她们附近的一团篝火内加了一捧干松针，但腾起的火焰缺少了先前年轻而狂野的力度。

菲利帕叹了口气，这个声音陌生到让特莉丝惊得酒醒了大半。菲利帕很少感到歉意或是后悔，而这令她心一沉，意识到她也许没有准备好听她即将说的话。

但是菲利帕说：“也许我多年前犯了个错误。”

而这就是让特莉丝做出一些她再也无法假装自己不是个苦涩的前任的蠢事的最后一根稻草。她向前迈了一大步，毫无章法地贴上显然没有意识到大难临头的黑发女人的唇。她几乎没有时间享受这种感受，因为有些吃惊但几乎马上就恢复过来的菲利帕很快仿佛本能般重新掌握了主动权，精心保养的指甲抠进特莉丝的后颈，另一只手捏着她赖以自傲的纤腰。她尝起来像清甜的水果和苹果酒，柔软的舌头大摇大摆地闯进曾经属于她的领地，仿佛她根本不曾离开过。

也许这就是普通男人在女术士魔法影响下的感觉，特莉丝晕乎乎地想着，不知不觉隔着薄薄的布料能感到抵着后背的粗糙树皮。她迟钝地回应着本是她发起的吻，蜷曲的手指无意识地拉扯着对方胸口的衣料，大脑像她用来熬制药剂的坩埚一样搅成一团，黑发女人触碰的地方带来了一串串电流，烧断了她的最后一丝理智。菲利帕的肌肤很冰冷，但她只感到仿佛要由内而外烧灼殆尽。她绝望地呻吟着，发软的膝盖几乎要支撑不住她的重量。

这并没有让她完全从焚身欲火中彻底清醒过来，但砸中她肩膀的石块还是有点难以忽视的。其实不是很疼，但特莉丝不由自主地缩了一下，痛呼声溢出嘴角。总是多多少少更清醒的那个，菲利帕第一个抽离了她们，转过身怒气冲冲地寻找罪魁祸首。迟钝反应过来的特莉丝差点就没来得及把她从用魔法掐死几个冲她们扔石块喊着不堪名字的醉酒年轻人身边拉走。

“穿得像个男人不会让你吻技像个男人的，小妞！让我们来帮你吧！”

“放开我，让我剥了他们的皮，那帮小畜生们——”

“然后错过一大堆乐趣？多不划算。我没事。”

“至少让我也享受这一点乐趣嘛。”特莉丝相当确定菲利帕故作嗲气就是为了恶心她，但菲利帕是绝不会承认她有这么小心眼的。一股酥麻感从她抓着菲利帕手臂的地方传来，舒服得她差点叫出了声。她在最后一刻控制住自己，恶狠狠地盯着像只在打碎花盆后大摇大摆装睡的猫咪般无辜的菲利帕，摊开没被限制住的右手，“就是一点无害的玩笑？反正他们肯定也磕了不少麻药粉，顶多看成某种高级的幻觉。我郑重保证到了早上魔法就会消退。”

特莉丝无奈地长叹一口气，松开菲利帕，看着她如同指挥乐队般优雅地举起双手，把那帮还在扶着树神经质大笑，不知道他们即将度过短暂人生中最狂野的一个晚上的小混混变成了几只惊慌乱窜的猪。

“开心了吗？”

“非常。”菲利帕拍拍手，“现在我想享受另一种乐趣了。”

“菲利帕——”

“放轻松，小姑娘。我只想找间屋子。小年轻不懂得珍惜一张柔软的床是他们的损失。我想至少感受一下再回去和松鼠抢窝住。”

“但空房间？这个时候？”

“谁说是空的？那不就是更有趣的地方吗？”

“菲利帕……”

“我说了，放轻松。老天，你再这样皱眉下去你看过来也要像温格堡的叶妮芙一样老气了。”

“我最后说一遍——”

“——你已经不小了，是啊。那就拿出点成熟的样子。”

“菲！”

“干什么？”

“再吻我一次吧。”

“乐意效劳。”

她们找到的房间不是空的。

当她们走进离她们最近的屋子，用简单的魔咒便提起门后的木质挡锁，推门而入时，床上的男女惊慌地四处寻找他们在激情中扔到了房间另一头的亚麻衣物。他们很年轻，而且和女术士这种用魔力凝固住的时光不同，常年农杂活带给他们的古铜色皮肤与结实的肩颈间闪烁着汗水与纯粹的活力，特莉丝已经多年没有在镜子中找到过这样的自己了。

（而且说实话她也已经奔六了。）

公平来说，那个男孩的雄性气概还是相当令人钦佩的，即使是对于阅男无数的特莉丝来说。虽说她觉得男人看多了也大同小异，没什么新奇的，不过她实在忍不住注意到如此年轻的男孩腿间晃动的庞然巨物，无疑是被气势汹汹的来人给吓得不轻。

“出去。”菲利帕用上了她一贯开门见山不说废话的技能，声音里不加掩藏的威胁连特莉丝都下意识瑟缩了一下。为了加重效果她还举起了一只发光的手。

男孩哪里见过这种阵势，尴尬地站在屋子中间，艰难地吞咽着，小小的喉结上下动了一下，想去拿墙边的衣服但吓得一动也不敢动。女孩则缩在床的一脚，努力用被子盖住自己的身体。菲利帕一向有用最短暂的一瞥便能让面对最猥琐挑逗的下流言语也不为所动的女孩红透了脸的天赋。

特莉丝努力让自己听上去不像另一个粗鲁闯入他人卧室打断古老的节日仪式的变态，但她怀疑她失败了。无论如何，她还是得试一试。“年轻人，很抱歉我们这么晚打扰了你们——”

“你又开始道歉了？听着，两个各种方面都没有准备好养小鬼的小鬼，五月节的传统是在星光下造孩子，所以给你们十秒钟抓上衣服找棵橡树或是柳树什么的野战去吧，而且不许和任何人提起这里发生的事和见到的人，这样我也不用让全村的人知道你这辈子都要不举了，听上去如何，够公平了吧？”

“我的朋友想说的是，”特莉丝连忙介入道，“我们很乐意用可能不太被认可的方式……帮你一把，你也不用说你得到了任何的帮助，轻而易举就能成为村庄的传奇。就当我们做笔公平交易，怎么样？”

男孩再次吞咽了一下。当他开口时，他显然想要听上去更像个男子汉一点，但他处在变声期的尖细与低沉交替的嗓音显然没有起到正面作用。“你想提供的是什么样的帮助？”

特莉丝伸手念动咒语。男孩突然大叫一声，用双手捂住了他的胯部，但他很快就移开手，震惊地低头看着那里取而代之的魔法般屹立不倒的阳具。女孩在床角几乎微不可闻地呻吟了一声。

这是个相当滑稽的场景，但特莉丝礼貌地撑到两人急匆匆地抓起衣服几乎是前脚踩着后脚冲出了房间才放声大笑了起来。她对自己还是挺满意的，成功避免了任何不必要的损伤，不过她对男孩被终生不举吓得留下的心理阴影就无能为力了。

“你好像很喜欢你变出来的东西啊，梅莉葛德。”菲利帕调笑道，解下特莉丝的斗篷扔到女孩的梳妆台上，已经开始在屋子里自在了起来，“你也想要一个那样的玩具吗？”

特莉丝再次笑了起来，这次是因为菲利帕语气里几乎掩饰不住的酸涩。她转过身面对双手交叉抱在胸前，有些闷闷不乐的女人，温柔地拿开她的手便于进一步目的性明确的攻势，“我只想要你。”

“特莉丝。”出乎她意料的是，菲利帕坚定地抓住了她的手腕阻止了她的行动，不过她更震惊于她恳求的语气，“相信我，如果这只是性爱，那我一刻都不会犹豫。但这不是，你也清楚。这一切都没有意义。”

“为什么一切非得有意义呢？”特莉丝挑衅般道，“今天可是五月节。”

“那又有什么分别？这支舞我们跳了多久了？过了今晚我们又要分道扬镳，指望着哪个契机又让我们重逢。我累了。我太老了，跳不动了。”

特莉丝缓缓收回了她的手。她以为她今晚不会再被震撼到了，但显然她错了。“你是在……谈论感情吗？谈论 我们？ ”

“怎么了，这不是你想要的吗？”菲利帕反唇相讥道。这反倒是特莉丝所熟悉的。菲利帕不安时总会防范心十足，而她能看到这一点确实多多少少令特莉丝开始重新思考也许一切没有那么是个两人在某些时刻都觉得像的天大的错误。“你当我在老年变得多愁善感起来了不行吗？”

特莉丝绽放出一个灿烂而极富传染力的笑容，“你才不老呢。”她扑进了毫无防备的菲利帕的怀里紧紧抱住了她。后者叹着气也用双臂环住她，不过十分不情愿。但是特莉丝的动机并不单纯，她趁机上手解开了菲利帕后腰上的丝带，徒劳地扒着她昂贵的布料，牙齿陷入柔软的颈肉。她听到猛吸一口气，然后是轻笑，感到手指摸索着缠上她的发丝。

“总是这么缺乏耐心。”菲利帕轻轻斥责道，但带着宠溺的意味。无论如何，她没有再执着于谈话，甚至也不急着礼尚往来帮特莉丝脱衣服。她继续玩弄着红发，找到了头绳并解开发髻，任凭瀑布般的红发像年轻的女术士终于战胜的短衫和随后被踢开的衬裤一样落下，“总有一天你得学会这点的，而我看不出为什么不能是今天。”

“闭嘴让我操你。”菲利帕的裸体从没让特莉丝失望过，即使还穿着内衣，大片在微弱烛光里神像般圣洁的橄榄色皮肤也足以让她忘了呼吸，随后又急促了起来。她后退了几步以欣赏她的全貌，紧紧攥住没来得及脱下的裙摆算是徒劳地想要掌控局面，但从腿间突然涌出的一股潮湿来看，她恐怕没办法好好地兑现她刚刚狂妄许下，以为自己能够遵守的诺言了。

菲利帕得意地咧嘴笑了起来，不需要看到也能感受到毫不掩饰的饥渴目光，她一向是个喜欢显摆的人。她踏出堆在她脚边的布料，站定了一会用魔法寻找特莉丝的位置，向她走来。特莉丝不自觉地跟着后退了几步，但撞上膝盖后方的床伴让她失去平衡摔在了床上。她发出一声惊叫，让担忧的神情立刻取代了菲利帕脸上的笑容，但她很快确认道：“我……我没事。”她发出干巴巴的笑，用手肘支撑起上半身，不想错过任何一秒的美景，“只是……你让我找不着北了。”

“我知道。”得意而猎食动物一般的笑回来了，让一阵颤抖爬上特莉丝的脊柱。她向后移动给菲利帕腾出空间好让她爬上床，胡乱地想着自己如何像一头负伤倒地的小鹿，眼睁睁看着饥饿到眼冒绿光的猎豹迈着优雅的步伐逐渐逼近，即将大快朵颐。菲利帕手腕轻弹用魔法除去了特莉丝的衣裙，后者发出不满的抗议声，毕竟她近来都在尽最大的努力省吃俭用减少出门，但她没有什么抱怨的力气，因为一只手准确无误地覆盖上了她的乳房，拇指轻轻拨弄着她的乳头。她从紧咬的齿缝间勉强吸了一口气，伸手揽住菲利帕的后颈将她拉进一个胡乱而炽热的吻。

“我收回我先前的评价。”她有些气喘道，“你个老滑头。”

“我更喜欢‘经验丰富’这样的形容。”菲利帕不紧不慢地回应着她的吻，手指划过乳房下侧，轻轻握住。这种感觉太过熟悉了。被美色冲昏了头脑的特莉丝急切得像个初尝禁果的十六岁少女，菲利帕总是能将前戏耐心地无限延长，直到特莉丝支撑不住开始求饶。这是一场没有硝烟的战争，是特莉丝为数不多能够反击的方式，只不过她到目前为止从来没有赢过。但无论如何，过程如此令人愉悦，结局是什么也不重要了，“你要知道，男人的快感总是很简单粗暴，几乎原始得令人鄙夷——他们将全部的骄傲和自尊心放在了一根自以为战无不胜的小棍子上。”

落在乳房上的手游移到布满雀斑的瘦削肩头，指甲抠进了为数不多的皮肉里。特莉丝在她身下嘶嘶抗议，报复般地在菲利帕的后腰也留下几道红印。触到柔软的丝绸令她后知后觉地在结实的后背上摸索胸罩的绳结，然后她决定以牙还牙，掌根按在布料上使坏般把它点燃。这是个非常危险的举动，因为菲利帕突然偏过头咬住了她颈侧的敏感地带，让她在大脑一片空白中差点连着菲利帕的头发一起点着了。

“而女人……”菲利帕警告地更重咬了下去，力道大得特莉丝确信第二天早上她能在镜子中看到，“则要用精妙得多的手段。需要投入与耐心。”她直起上半身，若无其事地掸去依附在皮肤上，内衣变成的灰。

然后她的手尴尬地停在了空中，向着脸举去，但没有进一步动作。有那么一瞬间，她的脸上甚至闪过一丝的害怕，足以让特莉丝从被欲望蒙蔽的状态中短暂清醒过来，而她也马上明白过来发生了什么。她费力地用颤抖的手臂支撑起上半身到坐起的姿势，温柔而坚定地捏着她的手腕，将她的掌心按在自己胸部上方丑陋纠缠的伤疤，残酷的生活在她们身上留下的又一有形的印记。

“如果你想的话，你可以假装这是你希望是的，假装我们之间是纯粹的肉体关系，只要你能好过一点，而我相信我的。”特莉丝柔声道，拇指轻轻拂过她掌心下的手背，“你知道这不会改变我对你的看法，就像这些伤疤从来没有改变过你对我的。那时你没有抛弃我，索登之战之后。我就是在那时知道你其实比你肤浅的表面看起来更在乎。你在那时没有抛弃我，照顾我，让我相信我是否值得被爱与我的外貌无关。我现在也不会抛弃你。”

“这不一样，特莉丝。”菲利帕苦涩地回答道，她的手指在引导自行动了起来，指尖细细描摹着每道深浅不一的沟壑。特莉丝强忍住一阵与寒冷无关的战栗。“我——”

“残废了？不完整了？还是只是因为某种超出你控制的力量把你整得七荤八素而让你气得发疯？”话几乎是一出口特莉丝就后悔了。她不想让菲利帕感到她只是在投射自己的感情。这时的重点不是她。她叹了口气，抱歉似的捉住菲利帕在她胸口游移的手，不是阻止她的行动，而是举到唇边轻轻吻过一个个指关节，留下模糊的淡色唇膏印，“如果你想留着这层布，我不会指责你，但我希望你能明白我想要见到全部的你，因为我从来没有想要过其他任何东西。”

她倾过身，谨慎地一点点重新缩近她们的距离。当菲利帕感受到了她的靠近而没有任何阻止她的意思时，她轻轻吻上了被罩布覆盖了一半的鼻梁，然后是额头。她感到菲利帕抓住她上臂的手收紧了，就像她紧绷的全身一样，但她还是没有任何拒绝的表示。于是特莉丝偏过头，虔诚而真挚地隔着薄薄的一层布料亲吻那下面的凹陷，手掌轻轻但坚决地按着她的后腰支撑自己，也断绝了任何躲避的可能。她不断布下细碎的吻，感受着温暖的躯体在她掌心下颤抖，感受着温热的液体打湿了她的下颌——

她已经很尽力地不要显得太震惊，因为菲利帕显然已经开始因为这样而显得十分窘迫了，但有谁会相信菲利帕·艾哈特，崔托格宫廷的骄傲，可能是现存于世最强大的女术士，会 _哭_ 呢？可发着淡淡黄光的魔法布料下半部分的颜色确实因为浸湿而变得黯淡，而她可疑的突然吸气也确实像是抽泣。特莉丝犹豫了一下，还是伸手到菲利帕的后脑解开了眼罩的结，把布料从她脸上撤下，努力无视曾经漂亮如她佩戴的黑玛瑙首饰般的眼睛只剩下空洞与灼烧后痊愈的皮肉怎样令她胸口因怜惜痛苦一紧，轻轻替她擦去不多但是绝对存在的眼泪。

“嘘——没事了。”特莉丝柔声告诉她，亲吻她，努力不去想她正在做的正是很久之前这个在她怀中颤抖崩溃的女人替她做的一样，如何安慰她已经安全了，世界没有完结，仍有人关心她在意她到愿意将破碎的她一块块拼回原位。

“我确实老了。”菲利帕的声音里是毫无掩饰的疲惫，伴随着偶尔的猛一吸气。她低下头，几乎像是她不愿特莉丝直视她受伤的眼睛一般，“我也累了。还很害怕。”

特莉丝深吸一口气，有些不知所措。说实话？她也很害怕。为菲利帕而害怕。并不是说她不愿意接受菲利帕还有这样的一面，更多的是她害怕自己永远无法知道看似总是那么自信强大的表面之下的脆弱与恐惧究极有多深，因为菲利帕是，嗯，菲利帕，而光是让她承认这些人类的情绪存在已经是付出十分的努力了。

但特莉丝把这样的念头以渐长的熟练抛之脑后，紧紧抱住了菲利帕。片刻后，她感到拥抱得到了犹豫的回应，但是很快随着落在她裸肩的泪水汇聚成串流下她的后背，抱着她的手臂便更紧了。

“我知道。”她小声道，“但你不需要一个人面对这些的。我会陪着你的。无论怎样你都有我，你现在应该已经知道这点了，不是吗？”

肌肤与肌肤相触的地方太热了，但是两人都没有任何退却的意思。菲利帕停止了本来幅度也不厉害的啜泣，但仍不停地有眼泪聚集在空洞的眼眶里再仿佛不情愿般溢出。而曾处在菲利帕此时位置的特莉丝无奈于言语的苍白无力，只能捧着她的脸亲吻她，抹去她的泪痕。菲利帕尝起来不再像冲动与甜美，而是微咸的悔恨与苦涩，但是特莉丝并不在乎。她知道，至少她觉得她知道，她面对的是什么。而她想要接受这一切。

因为她爱她。

“但是为什么呢，特莉丝？”简直像是她能用本能读心一样，菲利帕用手背抹了一把眼泪，另一只手臂仍紧紧环着她的肩膀，尽管她其实是在反问另一个但是相似的问题。在这个夜晚的早些时候，她回答了这样的问题，不过要是就特莉丝来说，她现在觉得这样的问题没有什么意义。动机和念头不重要，重要的是用她们有限的力量做出实质性的改变。人们可以为了各种目的撒谎，只有真实的行动才能证明。

特莉丝一边告诉了她这样的话一边轻轻拍着她的后背。一阵还带着不少寒意的春风从窗棂钻进来吹灭了蜡烛，让两人在黑暗中一动不动地拥抱着。菲利帕的双肩还在颤抖，但是不再是因为哭泣，而且特莉丝也感到了。

“冷起来了。如果你觉得你不想，我们可以……”特莉丝犹豫道，不知道该怎么说这样的话。在过去，每当她感到不太在状态想要拒绝菲利帕的求欢请求时，大部分时候她甚至不需要说出口。这是个好事，因为不管她经验多丰富，明确说出性事的需求不知怎的对她来说总是件羞耻的事。至于菲利帕，她似乎总能从她的状态读出她的心情，不需要她表态就会用她一贯强硬而不容置疑的姿态几乎是命令她去休息。但当这样的场景落到了特莉丝——在看人方面不那么如同另一个女术士那么强——身上时，她只能干瞪眼，因为她着实不知道如何是好。

“不，没事的。我……”已经冷静得多的菲利帕颤抖着吸了一口气，终于抬起了头。微弱的月光流了进来灌满了房间，她空洞的眼眶在白光的阴影中显得更阴森了，但特莉丝从未感到过一丝一毫的害怕。

“你有多爱我？”她沙哑着问道。

“全心全意。”特莉丝毫不犹豫马上道。

“证明给我看。”

“”乐意效劳。

她尝起来像个梦。

特莉丝亲吻她，手指缠着黑色的发丝，像久远到简直像是另一个人生活的小时候在炎炎夏日闷热的午后一头扎进浓雾弥漫的凉爽马里波森林一般沉入她的存在。她亲吻她能够到的菲利帕的任何地方，皱起的眉间，仍有些潮湿的脸颊，紧绷的脖颈，冰凉的肩膀，布满细密血管的手腕内侧，偶尔急速起伏的胸口，硬如石子般的乳尖，肚脐上方，没有赘肉的腰侧。尽管目的地很明确，她没有任何急切的意思，从容地放慢步伐以敬神般的姿态照顾过每一寸橄榄色的皮肤，享受着她唇下的女人每一个细微的反馈。从前，在为数不多她被慈悲地允许服侍她的时刻里，菲利帕总是格外敏感但拒绝发出任何声音，但她的肢体语言总是诚实到令它们的主人恼怒而另一个得意洋洋。她不会呻吟，不会呜咽，连呼吸都很少紊乱，深色的皮肤很难看出红晕，只是时不时的，因隐忍的快感紧绷到颤抖的肌肤，突兀动作带来的战栗，或是没来得及扼杀的细微声响总能背叛她的真实状态。特莉丝在享受着这样的时刻，因为这样的时刻不可多得，全看菲利帕的心情，所以她总是很珍惜。

但现在不一样。在第一滴眼泪落下之后，一切都不一样了。性变成了一种手段而不是目的。特莉丝急切地想用一种信服而容易接受且两人都喜欢的方式证明她刚刚大声说出的爱意。说实话，她从前就算不是爱至少也是疯狂迷恋也没有刻意隐瞒过，而这样的事更不会逃过菲利帕的眼睛，她不过是一如既往地不予理会感情罢了。从这个角度来看，特莉丝知道她的一腔热血会得到怎么样的回应，所以她也一直知趣地保持沉默。但现在这样大方给她机会？没有任何五月节水果能比这更甜美了。

她终于来到了菲利帕紧绷的腿间，余光里看到后者用手肘支撑起上半身，有些担忧的目光落在了她的身上。在有些笨拙的帮助下，特莉丝叼着内裤的一角沿着修长的大腿缓缓退下。尽管情况和状态并非最理想，菲利帕还是兴奋得很明显，微弱的光也能清晰看到晶莹的水珠一串串挂在柔软的毛发上，格外诱人。兴高采烈又得意洋洋的她只多克制了自己不到五秒，忘了这不是和看起来一样像是她的盛宴而主角也并不是她，微微抬眼透过长长的睫毛几乎是无辜而纯洁地与对这个眼神有些恼火的菲利帕短暂视线相交，然后她开动了。重重的呼气声从她头顶传来，然后胡乱摸索的手指穿过红褐的发丝紧紧揪住往手的主人期望的方向按，但是特莉丝按住她腰身的手放在她的手上面定住了她的行动。

_ 放手吧。 _ 特莉丝眨巴着她那清澈得简直犯规的矢车菊色眼睛无声用传心术请求道，嘴上也没有闲着，小巧的鼻子在黑色的丛林里准确无误地顶上突出的阴蒂，灵巧的舌头在入口处反复试探寻找着陷入的契机。她满意地看着在她唇下的女人刚聚集起力量想用传心术回答她时因为舌头格外凶猛地自下而上彻底扫过颤抖着闭上眼，头皮再次传来一阵刺痛。她当然对于疼痛没有什么意见，太多数不清的情况下她也积极地求着此刻任她摆布的女人给予她残忍的甜头与通红的印记，但这不是她此刻想要的。无论是出于习惯还是恐惧，菲利帕仍然在时刻试图控制局面，而尽管放在其他任何时候特莉丝一定会喜欢的，她希望就这一次，菲利帕信任她能够照顾好她，让她感觉良好。

_ 你不需要向我证明你能承担一切，你已经证明过太多次了。我知道你能做到。但你不需要。我爱你。让我当作出证明的人吧。 _

另一声重重的呼气声，她发间的手消失了，然后有些尴尬地落在沾着些许潮湿欲望，因吮吸动作有些凹陷的脸颊上，不是为了捏住下颌强迫视线交接，只是若有所思地用指关节轻轻划过柔软的肌肤。

“好。”菲利帕说道。她感到身侧的床单起了褶皱。

_ 放松。 _ 特莉丝说道，饥渴地饮下年长的女人为她流下的一切。无论她怎样像吃奶的小猫咪一样小口舔舐似乎都不够，菲利帕的欲望简直无穷无尽。 _ 你不用害怕失去控制。你不需要总是掌控一切。没事的。有人会和你一起承担的。 _

“特莉丝……”

她猛地从双腿间抬起头，月光涂满了她的下半张脸。菲利帕对此明显十分不满意，紧攥床单的手已经举了起来想要让这个不服从的行为得到立即纠正，但她尽力遵守了她那方的诺言，手又落了回去，只是用幻想的目光狠狠地瞪着她，威胁着她尽快回到先前的位置。特莉丝没有理睬她，大脑仍因刚刚那已经深深烙进她记忆里的娇呼而一片空白。想象力受限的她天真地以为她知道什么是世界上最性感的事，尽管排名前三的都和此刻与她共处一室的女人有关，但她从来，从来没有想到过一句简简单单带着她名字的呻吟能轻易让她所知的和这个女人的一切都黯然失色。

菲利帕还带着能射出匕首的目光恶狠狠地看着她，没有眼球只是加重了它的毒性，但她只感到格外的欣喜若狂。她不敢说她完全预料到了今晚的走向，但她肯定没有在抱怨，忍不住爬上另一个女人优雅的裸体亲吻她，让沮丧而紧锁的眉头放松下来，也是像她承诺的那样没有一如既往地一上来就想掌控吻的走向，缓慢而懒洋洋的唇舌交碰享受着每一分每一秒。

_ 我还能再听到更多吗？ _

_ 别得寸进尺。 _

_ 你可以迟些时候再惩罚我，如果你想的话。 _

_ 哦，我可想了。现在给我把你的伶牙俐齿用到该用的地方上去。你让我不合时宜地想到一些其他有着这种不快特质的人，而即使不是以不合适的方式，我想你恐怕也不喜欢这个时候想着其他女人吧。 _

_ 你觉得我应该因此惩罚你吗？ _

**_梅莉葛德。_ **

特莉丝再次大笑了起来，但服从了她主人的意愿，重新下滑来到了因温暖的吻和先前的动作仍一片混乱的腿间，加倍地努力了起来。尽管没有亲口确认，菲利帕确实更加放开了，不再像往常一样吝啬于表示愉悦的声音，放纵地摆动臀部迎合她的动作。她在快速靠近快感的悬崖，音量也渐长。

_ 你不应该担心失控的样子是你的脆弱。你这样很美。 _ 特莉丝没有停下她真挚的话语，向上移了一些给她放入菲利帕体内的两根手指让出活动的空间。菲利帕又呻吟了一声，猛的一挺腰，差点把她甩下床。湿润的内壁紧紧绞着她，温暖了她冰冷的手指，即将来临的高潮让她的活动空间局限性十足，几乎容不进第二个指节。她索性不执着于抽插，继续艰难向里推搜索着粗糙的区域，在终于依稀摸到时伴随着重重吮吸阴蒂。

要么是那个，要么是她低低吟念的 _ 你做得很好。为我高潮吧。我爱你 _ 起了效果。菲利帕的后背从床上弓起，搭在特莉丝肩上的双腿绷紧了，脚跟紧紧抵着她的肩胛骨，她的名字吐出双唇。特莉丝不记得上一次听到她的名字从另一个女人嘴里说出来如此令人满足的时候了。她仍在用传心术耳语鼓励的话语，舌头一刻也没停过，感受着她灼热的内壁有规律地在她手指周围收缩。

当一只手重新落在她的头发上时，她知道她的服务结束了。她小心翼翼地抽出手指，得到了一声不满的咕哝，偏过头亲吻仍在颤抖的大腿的内侧。

“小混蛋。”她听到有些气喘的声音说道，但是不是角色扮演时那种带着愉悦的侮辱的语调。特莉丝手脚并用爬上她的身体却故意不吻她，手指缠绕着一小绺黑色的发丝玩弄着。她有预感等到菲利帕稍微恢复一点，她的下场会让刚刚发生的一切都是无关紧要的前戏，所以她抓紧时间享受任何短暂的休息。

（不过她没有在抱怨，至少不是真心的。）

手掌毫无预兆地环上她的腰间向下重重一扯，带得她惊叫一声差点摔了个四仰八叉。她及时用手肘和膝盖撑住了大部分的身体重量，但脸埋在了傲人的通红而汗湿的双乳中间。特莉丝刚抬起脸想要就此调笑几句，但她惊恐地发现菲利帕脸上因为短暂失去掌控的气恼消失了，取而代之的是标志着一段尽管结局总是令人无比满意但过程永远漫长而煎熬的旅程开始的狡黠笑容。轻轻搭在她腰上的手变成了蛮横的抓握，力道大得毫无逃脱甚至哪怕是躲闪的空间，然后一条肌肉虬结的大腿无情地顶上她的腿间，用最羞耻的方式提醒她，令她实在地感觉到那里一塌糊涂的局面。

“菲……”

“安静。我认为你说的话已经够多了。”

久违而熟悉的低沉命令让一阵战栗传遍她的全身，这次她自己都感觉到了话语中毫不掩饰的威胁对她被欲望烧昏了的头脑起的立竿见影的作用。指甲像是后知后觉般抠进了纤腰，没有任何玩笑的余地，而即使是雾蒙蒙的脑袋，特莉丝也能清楚地读出一个简单动作背后的调教意味。尽管她不太确定现在菲利帕能否看得到，她仍垂下了眼睛，温顺服从的表示。

“对不起…… _主人。_ ”

旧日的称呼自然而然溜出她的嘴间，而即使她呼唤过这个名字无数次，从未真正因此而淡过的热度还是爬上了她的双颊，令她畏缩了起来。但与从前无数次不同的是，空出的那只手落在她的肩上，轻轻揉捏直到她缓慢地读懂了信号，放松了一点，但只是一点而已。她腿间的肢体从未真正停下过，总是在她几乎忘记它存在时近乎无意识般向一旁变换位置或是绷紧放松，熟练地弹奏早就被音乐家精通的乐器，让她总是恰到好处地兴奋着，渴望着。她尽了全力不因间断的刺激发出声音，毕竟她们的正餐才刚刚开始，但无论如何，年长的女人比她多出的数百年经验让这一任务正在失败的道路上一路狂奔。

“放松，小家伙，你没有真的做错什么。”菲利帕告诉她，像是优雅富有的女主人对待给自己弄了一身泥的贵宾犬。她身下的躯体动了起来，肩头的手移开撑起了她的上半身，然后菲利帕拉着她向后移去直到后者能够靠在床头板上，腰间的手从未松动过，力道大得疼得有些麻木。另一只手回来了，捏住了她的下颌，这次确实是逼迫她抬头了，“你的服务很周到，我很满意。尽管过程中有些小瑕疵，但人无完人嘛，嗯？”

特莉丝知道怎么说。这其中一半是由于她的良好训练，但更多时候她只能不情愿地承认这是她的舒适区。任凭他人摆布令她兴奋，而不知是幸运还是不幸，菲利帕显然是个无比享受摆布他人的人。这就是为什么她们从来都那么擅长这支舞，这场游戏，也是为什么她反倒不断地试图让自己远离这些。正是因为她们太过擅长，太过完美地融入角色了，这样的完美像是假的，人造的。而既然年长的女人最擅长的便是她臭名昭著的幻术魔法，她不相信自己能经得住她最渴求的一切都不过是替她量身定做的幻觉。确实，理智来说，她恐怕并没有什么真正能被很好利用的；她也许很有才华，但她还年轻，是宫廷术士与集会中最年轻的，可菲利帕·艾哈特同样以放长线钓大鱼而出名，而一个能让人马上看出动机的计划显然不是什么好计划。

只是，当她一个疏忽重新踏入舞池时，早已熟稔于心的动作潮涌般袭来，淹没了任何逃离的意愿。她只能闭上眼睛，无声乞求着潮水能将她带到一个不算太糟的地方，而且过程足以愉悦到能够补偿不久后无可避免的心碎。

——还是说，也许，只是也许，这次能够不同？

“但是我们可以努力追求完美，主人。而您-您是很好的老师。我希望能向您学习。”

“乖孩子。”

特莉丝猛地吸了一口气，咬牙抗争着毫无商量余地的手引导着她无耻地磨蹭着她的主人的大腿，用淫荡的液体涂抹暗色的皮肤带来的麻木大脑的快感，但没有抗争动作本身。她想当个乖孩子，没有什么比得上被她的主人用酥麻诱人的声音称作乖孩子更令人满足的了，所以她同样不想过快地缴械投降。她被训练得比那更好，任何低于她应有的表现都是不能接受的，且那会引来真正意义的惩罚，恐怕不会是她享受的那种痛并快乐着的。于是，尽管她的浑身每一寸都熊熊燃烧着欲火，尽管她绝望地想要更重地摩擦，进一步玷污完全有资格被称为完美的结实大腿，她仍展现出了惊人的控制力，让菲利帕的动作幅度决定她能得到多少的快感。皎洁的月光下，另一名女术士的嘴角勾起的逗乐而满足的微笑让头晕目眩的她觉得值了。

“扶着我的肩膀。”

她照做了。

“用我的身体取悦你自己。”

“菲-主人……”红发女人用央求的眼神无用地祈求着，尽管腰上的手止住了动作，她也得到了明确的许可，她却仍不敢移动半分。

她做不到，而菲利帕也清楚这点。

主动出击也许在很多情况下是一个女术士该做的，但在情场上很多时候反而只会让她陷入被动的地位，让人们——男人和女人——过分妄自尊大，只顾着沾沾自喜对他们拱手奉上的而没能真正去珍惜。起初特莉丝妥协过一番，想着也许只要把这限制在卧室内也会好一点，但天违人愿。她试图说服自己这样没有问题，哪怕她不过是回到法律与神钦配偶之前的一个短暂小插曲，她也得到了她想要的，但这样空洞的说辞从来没法真正抚平她的不安。然后菲利帕出现了，破天荒地愿意以追求者的姿态赢得她的芳心，照顾她，为她安排好了一切。她感到了有人渴求她，想要她。这是她几乎是哪怕到现在都极少的经历。所以正是现在，那个唯一一个替她做出决定的人想要拿回这份主动，哪怕只是床上，哪怕只是个游戏，她也只能感到迅速扩张开的恐慌。

“你是又在用你的狗狗眼无耻乞求了吗？”

“……没？”她的声音很小，充满了不确定。说实话，从今晚的进程来看，她指望着菲利帕会因她的不安而放缓进度，中途暂停，至少确认她没事，但年长的女人大笑了起来，愉快而残酷的笑，像是会从即将降临在她身上的恶行感到无比享受，而特莉丝不知道该怎么处理这样的信息。菲利帕没有用肢体动作再催促她，但她身上源源不断散发出的威胁气息足以是个不祥的预兆了。

“你聋了？那就照我说的做。”

她还是没有动。

她可以现在就结束这一切，只要她说出一个简单的词。一个被印到她脑海深处，足以让她在最神志不清的情况下也能使用的阻断开关。只要她说出来，无论气氛紧张到什么样的程度，哪怕——菲利帕曾开玩笑过——她再不高潮真的会死，只要她说出来，一切就会戛然而止，没有附加条件，没有不良后果。时间没能磨平这个的记忆，她仍记得，而她也相当确定这样的规则仍适用。她从来没有用过，但她知道结果会如何。这是她的武器，最后一道防范的底线。

特莉丝什么都没有说，重新低下了头，闭上眼睛等待命运的审判。

“好吧。”浓厚如黑雾一般的杀气充满了每一个字。她感到轻颤的眼皮外闪过一道光，感到了空气中魔法的波动。她颤抖了起来，半是期待，半是害怕。

然后她感到有什么坚硬而冰冷的东西蹭过她的腿根，因太多残留在那里的体液几乎感觉不到什么触感。她迷惑地睁开眼睛，便因她所看到的彻底僵在原地，真实的恐慌如一只粗暴的大手攥紧了她的喉咙，让她忘记了一切，忘记了她们本该在玩的游戏和游戏规则。

“菲利帕！”

“有些自己熟悉的东西不好吗？我打赌你肯定更擅长骑这样形状的物品吧。”特莉丝说不清楚到底是什么更令她胃里发紧到几乎令她有些作呕，此刻在年长女人腿间泛着暖光的橙黄色魔法阳物，还是她漫不经心但清楚每一个字有多么伤人的语调。菲利帕随手上下套弄了几下巨大的柱状物让它沾上的体液均匀分布以充分润滑，但她脸上没有哪怕一丝的愉悦神情，所以不是那种能让她也感受到快感的魔法物品，她们以前偶尔使用过的一种，而这更让她心一沉。

并不是说她反感这样的性爱方式，男根的形状自然有它的愉悦之处，但现在让她犹豫的是使用这个物件的人。菲利帕在测试她清楚经不起测试的底线，甚至可以说是她最大的弱点：其他人对她的一切好不过是为了从中得到自己一份的好处，而她只是个用过就扔的工具。自尊心的缺陷长久以来一直是抑制着她的发展的最大重担。她总是像个缺爱的孩子急切寻求任何形式的宽慰，而无论那样有多少长久的效力，至少都会比无论眼下正在发生的一切要更令人安心。

然后她的目光落在菲利帕越来越犹豫，最后终于止住的动作上，有什么突然明朗了起来。菲利帕 知道， 说不定比她更清楚，但她仍伸出手，用她自己的方式接纳她的一切脆弱与缺点，并把一切包装成一个游戏，就像她不久前刚刚做过的一样。在这一点上，她们两个倒是别扭得十分般配，心照不宣地玩着，总是记得给无论看上去多么真诚的示好留一条退路，避免期望值抬得过高而摔得太惨。这就是为什么她明知道特莉丝会因此十分不适但没有打破角色来向她保证诸事安好，因为那样的话只会重新加重她是个需要时刻监管与安抚的孩子般的印象，而这只会让她陷入更深的自我厌恶当中。

这些推论在特莉丝终于微微点头，然后想起来菲利帕看不到，小小声但清晰地说“好的”，让对方脸上闪过短暂得几乎不存在的如释重负的神情时得到了进一步的证实。

“好的，什么？”

“好的，主人。”

“乖孩子。”菲利帕露出了令她又动心又害怕的笑容，手掌扶在她腰上的地方轻轻来回抚摸着，暴风雨降临前最后的温柔，“坐下。”

特莉丝在哭泣。

不是那种无声无息地安静落泪，也不是情绪极度崩溃之人的号啕大哭，是那种介于二者之间，持续而小幅度的啜泣，偶尔伴随着一下猛吸鼻子。像是委屈巴巴的孩子心爱的玩具被比她更壮的坏蛋抢走了的无助，只能躲在角落里用肮脏的袖角抹得满脸都是鼻涕眼泪。

特莉丝现在便是这么哭着，只不过她身上湿得不止是因逐渐向痛苦演变的快感而扭曲的漂亮脸蛋。尽管月亮已经升到最高处，空气中刺骨的寒冷和欲望的气息交织在一起，她变成诱人粉红色的胸口、布满雀斑的肩头与脊背、因竭力而青筋暴起的额角和柔软黑色皮革环绕着的脖颈仍全是结成小溪汇流而下的汗水，一条结实的铁链缚在身后紧握成拳的双手，掌心满是粗糙金属磨破纤细手腕流下的鲜血，当然最泛滥成灾的是她正在主动但艰难地吞吐巨物的腿间，黏稠的液体顺着疲惫的大腿肌肉滴滴答答落在亚麻床单上，还有不少因起初的大幅度动作溅到绷紧的小腹上，淫靡至极。时间丧失了意义。她在她主人的阳具上骑了多久了？一个小时？两个小时？分秒的跨度似乎只因为极大刺激下却从未被允许过高潮而越拉越长。刚开始时她还频频发声，异物入侵的新奇感与半胁迫的主动求欢的耻感让她羞红了脸；现在她沙哑的嗓子已经无法发出最细微的呻吟，只有偶尔鼻腔带着气音的呜咽和满脸的泪痕控诉着穿戴者的残忍。

菲利帕倒是享受得很，悠闲地靠在床头板上，偶尔伸手随意拨弄一下欢快跳动的一对小白兔上硬得简直能划破皮肤的粉嫩乳头，另一只手一直搭在她的腰上逼迫年轻女术士靠得很近，一切美妙的失控反应一览无余。和特莉丝大脑还算清醒时判断的一样，她不能像男人那样实时感受到附加物如同身体的一部分一般，尽管她可以这么做，也确实这么做过。她显然一心想保持清醒的头脑，时不时使坏地配合向上一顶，像玩弄食物的大猫咪一样满意地舔着嘴唇享受尖叫声，或是拽着连着项圈的细链条将筋疲力尽的小家伙拉到怀中，用毫无章法和因太过失神而无法好好回应的吻把声音堵在喉咙里。

“别哭了，小家伙。你的院长没有教过你哭泣的女术士有多么可悲吗？”

特莉丝想道歉——该死的，她的第一反应居然是这个，但显然算计好了的菲利帕用格外凶狠的一挺腰让才说出口的开头两个字变成一声沙哑的呻吟。她不知道她还能撑多久。现在的她就像一个绝望地想把点燃又被轻蔑踩灭多次的导火索延长的火药桶，而她不确定她能承受得住爆炸之后的结果。于是她闭上眼睛，努力去想任何与在她身上自由游走，煽风点火的粗暴双手相反的、任何能让她分心的事。不愉快的记忆。满是冻疮的手浸在冰得刺骨的水桶里；在孩童眼里大如巨蟒般落下的皮带；被像急于摆脱的顽疾一样踢出家门，陌生金发女人拽着细细手腕的力道大得发疼；严厉的声音奚落她，嘲笑她如何令人失望，和此刻她听到的无二……

年长女人脸上残酷的笑容犹豫了一些，这次确确实实是担心得短暂地终止了角色扮演。“特莉丝，当我说没有我的允许不可以高潮时，我不是明确要求你深挖痛苦的回忆来阻止——”

特莉丝没有让她说完。她做不到。另一滴眼泪划过她的脸颊，但与她此刻任何肉体上的感受无关。 _没事的，主人。_ 她说道，努力咽下另一声抽泣， _我喜欢疼痛，更喜欢您给我的。_

她不记得她是否允许说话，至少口头说话，但她不打算冒险查清。她们的游戏有自己的规则，而此刻特莉丝想要乖乖的。

沉默持续了片刻，然后她的主人在吱嘎作响的床板上调整了坐姿，牵动着巨物在特莉丝体内愉悦地撞上一点，让她短暂地体会了一下失明的感觉。强壮的双臂再次环绕住了她，将她拉得更近，滚烫而湿漉漉的脸颊贴在同样炽热而潮湿的胸口，快感的海洋中唯一实在的支点。她叫喊出声，胡乱地亲吻任何她能够得到的肌肤，但是一只手拽了满满一把的红色发丝将她拉开，力度重新毫不留情了起来。

“现在，我们还是管好自己的嘴吧，还是需要我给你戴个口塞？我允许你靠着，不是为了让你得意忘形起来。给我记牢了。”

_ 对不起——对不起，主人，我—— _ 仿佛她做的一切还不够一样，菲利帕甚至将手伸向了特莉丝的腿间，让话语再一次消失在了她的喉咙深处。谢天谢地，她没有去碰阴蒂，她们都太清楚现在哪怕是最轻微的触碰都能让她颤抖着坠入深渊，但她确实在间断的抽插间用手指翻看着她私处的每一寸，显然缺乏足够光线对于不再用传统方式去看的她已经不是个很大的限制因素了。当她抽回手指举到特莉丝眼前时，她知趣地没有移开目光将脸埋进胸口，但是红晕一直蔓延到了她的耳朵尖。

“看看你，”菲利帕啧声道，毫不怜香惜玉地牢牢拽着链子迫使三根布满清亮液体的手指撬开了她的嘴唇，“羞辱和痛苦只让你更兴奋了，不是吗，你个小荡妇？告诉我，你有多少次像现在这样趾高气扬地骑在某个不知道他是个廉价替代品的男人那可怜的玩意上，幻想着是我对你做出比那下流一千倍的事？”

呼吸困难，哽咽着在所留无几的狭小口腔空间里用舌头清理自己留下的淫液，特莉丝只晕头转向地感到更加高涨的情欲。现在的这个菲利帕是她再熟悉不过的了。温柔与充满爱意的照料是她们性生活中长期缺席的一员，大部分的时候她只是无助地看着龙卷风逼近，高高抛上天空又最终无可避免地被摧毁得遍体鳞伤。她可能不应该这么喜欢的，但事实确实如此。无论是在称呼上还是表现上，菲利帕将她训练得很好，像一只真正的温顺大狗狗一样，只不过是一只渴望主人的项圈与皮鞭的大狗狗。

仿佛某种奇迹一般，菲利帕突然用空出的手打了个响指，她腕上的镣铐突然消失了，尽管特莉丝仍乖巧地自发将双腕并在一起，伤口摩擦的地方混杂着汗水一跳一跳地疼，一动也不敢动。菲利帕也许很凶狠，但她至少这点是不会变的，而特莉丝很清楚没收到明确命令便不要轻举妄动的铁规矩。她没有停下摆动的腰肢，殷勤的舌头确认每个指节已经彻底没了汁液才微微仰头允许手指退出口腔，拉出一条澄澈又淫荡的涎液。她仍喘着气吞吐着发光物，直到菲利帕漫不经心在她腰侧擦了下手，扶正了她的身体，按在她的肩头示意她停下动作，彼时她已经离高潮不过咫尺之遥，且早已过了为任何事羞耻的境界了。她轻声呜咽着，发软得颤抖的腿几乎支撑不住她的重量，只能小心翼翼地支撑在顶到最底的阳具上，闪着泪花的目光可怜兮兮地哀求着。

“真是只听话的小宠物。”菲利帕悠闲地告诉她，伴随着手上链子的猛一拽。特莉丝跌撞着前倾，但绷紧了腹部肌肉愣是没有在不再得到允许时一头栽进怀里。

_ 主人。求您了。 _ 她继续用传心术默默求饶道。

“求我什么？”菲利帕故作温柔地伸手轻轻抚摸特莉丝的脸，如果不是随后狠狠拽着链子向上一扯，逼迫她跪直身体，任何轻微的动作都能让阳具在她体内变换角度，特莉丝好几次试图集中意念回复时都被生生打断，她的嗓子火燎般疼痛。不过好在菲利帕终于可怜了她一番，松开链子，双手伸到她的背后捉住她的手环在自己的脖颈上更好地支撑。如果她看到了鲜血淋漓的双腕而且对此有些后悔，她的脸上除了短暂的一瞥也没有任何表情背叛她的感觉，“你可以说话了。”

“——让我高潮。”特莉丝脱口而出道，几乎无力吞咽口水湿润喉咙。她尝试了几次均以失败告终。她觉得她在干燥的口腔里尝到了铁锈的味道，“……请让我高潮。主人。”

“嗯，既然你这么礼貌地问了……”伴随着一声惊叫，菲利帕在又坏心抽插了几下后毫无预兆地彻底拔出。所剩无几的意志力被调动起来，绷紧了全身的肌肉只为了不在漫长的旅程过后离终点线不到五十米的地方缴械投降，晕头转向的特莉丝没有注意到她已经被环在腰间的温柔手臂放平在皱巴巴的床单间，坚硬的木板床在她被手铐磨破的后腰上引起一阵阵钝痛。她还没来得及因填满许久后突然的空虚而绝望地在床上像出水的鱼一般疯狂挺腰在空无一处寻找慰藉，除了她已经筋疲力尽之外，她主人的阳具像离开时一样突然地重新进入了她，带着压抑已久的野兽般力量凶狠地动了起来，让所有的空气离开了她的肺部。她想尖叫，如果她可以的话，但唯一吐出开裂双唇的只有一声嘶哑的低呼。

“数数给我听。”几近耳语般的命令差点没进入她的脑海，温暖和刺痛包裹上小巧的耳垂。特莉丝眨巴着雾蒙蒙的深蓝色眼睛，视线聚焦在笼罩在她上方，此刻和太多的时候已然成了她全世界的女人，“让我们看看你品味退步的这段时间里也退步了多少。”

“主人……”

_ “数数。” _

一只手落在她的小腹上，止住了特莉丝迎合的动作同时也在慢慢向下。期待与紧张令她浑身颤抖，无论多么急促的呼吸似乎永远都收集不全逐渐溺死在感官中的她，但她还是努力用带着哭腔的声音口齿不清地从一开始数，因为这是她得到的指令。

她勉强撑到了十四。

淹没了一切的白光与窗外同时炸开的惊雷毫无关系，强度不亚于第一场春雷与暴雨的酥麻快感自尾椎骨起不受控制地迅速席卷全身，将一切其他的感官一把火烧为平地。一声低沉嘶哑的咆哮滚过特莉丝的喉头，原始而野蛮，声音被一个整个交合过程中最温柔的吻悉数堵上，让新一波与强烈奔涌而来的快感无关的泪水涌出眼眶。她笨拙但执意地回应着直到她的头脑太过晕沉无法好好地控制身体，指甲无意识但狠狠地抠进肌肉虬结的后背，重到在她上面的人发出压抑的呻吟，又被她悉数吞下，细微的震颤感却引起了滔天巨浪。

菲利帕一刻也没有停下，不懈地操弄着她度过了整段高潮，即使仿佛永远都没有尽头的浪潮也结束了，而快感逐渐变为过度敏感。些许恢复过来的特莉丝已经彻底没有了说话的精力，徒劳抓挠着肩膀表示抗议，但无力的动作没有引起任何的反应，甚至极大地刺激了她的欲望，撞入她体内的阳具背后注入了新的活力。

更年长的女术士捉住了她胡乱踢蹬的脚踝环在自己的腰上，俯下身咬住了红透了的修长脖颈。

“我还没有玩完你。”她用沙哑的声音告诉她道，“你向我索要高潮，但是你从来没说过在第一个就停下，而我也从来没有那么打算过。”

特莉丝虚弱地呜咽着，抬手咬住手背疲惫祈祷着不要就此失去知觉，额角的汗水、脸上的泪水与腕上的血水轻易地融合在了一起。

她最终还是晕了过去。

特莉丝不太确定让她悠悠醒转过来的是不是窗外闪过的耀眼白光，但随后而来的撼天动地巨响确实让她下意识往身边瑟缩了一下，撞上了另一具汗湿的身体。雷声滚滚远去，留下的是倾盆大雨砸在茅草房顶上的声响，让充满温暖与欲望气息的屋内更是舒适得令人不愿离去。

光是想到这样的词就让因连轴转性爱而疲惫但心满意足地放空思绪的特莉丝心里一紧，下意识地伸出手臂环住躺在她身旁的女人的腰上，令后者转过身来面对她。

“对不起。”菲利帕将一绺汗湿的发丝从她脸上拨开，但语调里毫无歉意，嘴角挂着的狡黠笑容也证明了这点，“我太入迷了。而且我技术太好了。”

“ _闭嘴_ 吧。”尽管全身仍令人愉悦地发烫，特莉丝在故作娇嗔推搡她时感到脸颊更热了，如果那可能的话。

菲利帕因明明已经做爱了几个小时仍轻易显现出的红晕轻笑着，但很快她因为注意到了什么嘴角下撇，皱起了眉。她的手落到了还有些潮湿的脸颊上。特莉丝以为不过是泪水，但菲利帕在床板上移近了身体亲吻她脸颊又抽开身后，她在闪电光里看到了唇膏全部晕开的微肿双唇上的殷红。伴随着一阵轻微的刺痛，菲利帕握住了她伤口还有些娇嫩的手腕，举到她的脸前。她当然看不到，至少也不是用传统的方式，她这么做是为了让特莉丝能看清。伤势还不算太严重，几道深浅不一的划痕和斑斑点点抹开的血迹，没有伤到什么主要的血管。在激情时刻特莉丝根本感觉不到这些，现在肾上腺素退去之后也不过是一阵阵的隐痛，很快就能愈合，但菲利帕仍充满歉意地逐一小心地吻遍每一条痕迹，让另一种愉悦的刺痛取代了先前的。特莉丝努力忍住一阵因此传遍全身的战栗。

她真的，真的没有力气再来一轮了。

“我很抱歉。”菲利帕在细碎的吻的间隙告诉她，而她相信她，尽管她有些好笑地觉得这样的道歉毫无意义，她也没有马上拒绝这样的示好行为。

“我同意你将我绑起来的。事实上，我喜欢这样，菲。”特莉丝提醒道，出神地盯着她嘴角的血迹，想象着用自己的唇把它抹干净是什么样的感觉。

她们交换了几个不算完全纯洁的吻，但那纯粹是因为特莉丝在有意抗拒任何稍微偏离正轨的触碰。在第一个高潮之后，她被压在了女孩只摆放了木梳和几条发绳的梳妆台前勉强用脚尖支撑着操到了第二个，菲利帕柔软的胸脯紧贴她的后背，因拽住的头发被迫看着镜中满脸泪痕的自己怎样被肆意蹂躏。随后是短暂的休息，口渴的菲利帕离开了一阵，不知道从房屋的哪个角落翻找到了半瓶对相对贫穷的屋主来说恐怕不应该被这样随意喝光的艾佛鲁斯，把她拽到火炉前的破烂鼠皮地毯上在无数个胡乱而激烈的吻中对半分享了，她则独享了第三个高潮。她们在某一刻回到了床上，菲利帕抛弃了她的魔法阳具，声称要用嘴帮她清理干净“她惹出的乱子”，然后毫无悬念地只是雪上加霜，那是第四个。然后……然后她就真的数不清了，尽管她确实是在至少第八个之后才因疲惫与酒精而记忆彻底混乱的。

该死的“技术太好”的女人。

“菲，求你了……我真的不行……”特莉丝颤抖着按住滑到她髋部的手，尽管手的主人现在更多是乐此不疲地欣赏她虚弱拒绝的反应。

“是你说今天是五月节的。”菲利帕故作不满地咕哝着，但手还是落在了腰间将她揽得更近，“我只是想让你知道如果你找的是个 男人 你会错过什么。不过也许那样的话你也不会被累成这样了。”

一阵心痛攥住了特莉丝的胸口，令她咬紧牙关。一小部分的她甚至有些讶异温馨而慵懒的气氛能如此飞快地针锋相对起来。“菲利帕。这么说不公平。”

“现在是战争时期，小家伙。”菲利帕平静道，“战争没有公平可言。”

“人们确实是这么说的。但你知道这不是完整的句子。”

“特莉丝……”那种居高临下的语气又回来了。菲利帕听起来不再恼火，只是疲惫，“你为什么一定要给这一切加上什么意义呢？”

“那你为什么又一定要撇清一切呢？”特莉丝反唇相讥道，“你不能永远假装你总能置身事外。还能怎么称呼我们的关系？你也说了，这一切早就不止是性了，而我——！”

菲利帕用又一个吻堵住了她本来想说的话，轻轻地与她额头相抵。

“别再说了，特莉丝。”她柔声道，“抱着我听一会雨吧。”

雨声越来越大了，几乎连成了一片波涛声，不时伴随着从她们头顶幽灵一样来去如风的雷声，淹没了一切谈话的可能。

_ 你要知道，五月节着实毫无意义。 _ 特莉丝在专注中差点错过了比耳语大不了多少的嘟嚷。她从菲利帕的胸口抬起头有些疑惑地看向她空洞的眼眶。 _ 春天的到来没有意义，只意味着更多这样足以淹死农民指望着填饱肚子的作物的暴雨，无休无止。人们只是想找到个借口撑过了又是糟糕透顶的一年，让他们不至于在绝望中自绝性命。 _

_ 菲利帕…… _

_ 对不起。 _ 她第三次道歉道。 _ 我很抱歉我在任何时候给过你错误的希望。也许……也许真的有种超越我们，超越任何人，我们称之为命运的强大魔法存在在操纵我们，又或者我们只能怪罪自己。最终这些都不重要了，不是吗？我们仍会在第一丝天光时带着新旧伤痕分道扬镳。这一切仍然毫无意义。 _

_ 菲利帕…… _

_ 我真的很抱歉…… _

_ 菲！ _

_ 嗯？ _

_ 吻我。 _

_ 好。 _

她们接吻了，不知道不到一小时内天光未亮她们就得因在村内挨家挨户重重敲门咆哮质问的女巫猎人而匆匆分别，一群胡乱蹿到森林里的猪猡被狼群分食得只剩森森白骨，五月节的烟花仍是只存在老一辈人中的浪漫。因为那些都不重要。在这个昏暗的屋檐下，温暖的躯体贴着躯体，唇贴着唇，肌肤贴着肌肤，仿佛能一直持续到永恒。


	2. It All Started Out When A Public Figure Can't Control His Toxic Fans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the sad reason behind the beginning of this story. I am not a sociologist or some analyzer and I can't tell you why this unbelievable shit happened, but I can tell you how it happened and how absurd it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to gods if he has not faded out of public sight by the end of this year there is something SERIOUSLY wrong with our entertainment industry.
> 
> 虾能找到这种tag里面来我算ta牛逼，我就不用缩写了，肖战什么时候糊。

Where should I start?

Chronically, everything began with a tv show that was adapted from a Danmei (耽美) fiction, a type of genre explicitly dedicated to the love stories between two men, was broadcast and people started to ship the actors playing the main official gay men ship in the show. One of the actors is called 肖战, Xiao Zhan/Zhan Xiao as it should be listed in English with Xiao being his surname, and pardon my French, he and all his idiotic fans are so fucking #$%^&*.

I can provide more proof in screenshots or something, but they are too many and in Chinese. I'm not trying to convince anyone because even I still find it hard to believe right now. I am just recording what happened.

Anyway, one of the writers who shipped them wrote a fanfic where she depicted XZ as a man with gender incongruence, meaning he thinks he is a woman, and also a prostitute. The writer posted the link to the fic on Weibo, the Chinese version of Twitter, in both LOFTER (Chinese version of Tumblr) form and ao3 link.

And then everything went to hell.

XZ Fans are furious. How dare she? How can she describe our handsome beloved XZ as a whore that so many people can fuck? So they reported ao3 website to the government, claiming this is an unregulated porn site and it will poison the younger generation if they see this.

Yes, wtf. Yes, it is misogynistic and homophobic and transphobic as fuck. Yes, their ideal of destroying everything they do not agree is so fucked up. Yes, it is ridiculous. Yes, it worked.

(They also did many other shitty things like cyberbullying the author mentioned above, making her commit suicide, but luckily she got rescued and is writing fanfics again now. They tried to report LOFTER as well for allowing the fanfic to be posted on the platform.)

Every fandom was made aware of them targeting fanworks in general at first but we did not think it was a big deal until it was too late and everything was sealed. The largest fanwork site on earth was cut off from the mainland China users and cannot be accessed without an alternated IP address after February 29th, 2020 due to the massive reports sent by XZ fans.

So many other things happened as well in the past two months, many other outrageous and ridiculous things but they still happened. I was supposed to record it and tell you the things as they are. Like how some of us were amused when some XZ fans crowded Twitter trying to justify what they did but the kids are so terrible with English people thought he is a brave artist who got banned in mainland China from homophobic reason, but I don't find it amusing in the slightest. Or the whole shenanigans when XZ wanted to mourn the departure of his grandfather by turning his Instagram icon into a black and white photo but many thought he was already dead by political prosecution. 

I don't find them funny in the slightest. None of it should have happened.

But it did.

Right now things are still complicated. XZ is still extremely popular despite what happened because he is a pawn in capitalism and he will remain this way until his value no longer outweighs the risk he will bring to his company. Other reasons. I don't know.

I am just a nobody writing my fanfiction and enjoying it. Suddenly I cannot post what I wrote or communicate with others who do the same because some oversize infants think that anything not acceptable for them should not exist in the world and will seek to destroy them as the only way to show their love to their idol.

What the actual fuck.

I should have written more about it. More things happened afterward complicate it. I should have. But I'm tired.


End file.
